


Manifest

by PrydonianAlchemist



Series: Manifest [1]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avian Au, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Help, I am trying ok, Just end me now, M/M, i will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydonianAlchemist/pseuds/PrydonianAlchemist
Summary: While stuck on the Galran Prison ship, Matt and Shiro believe that the rest of their flock have abandoned them.Yet, one still is searching....





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer, to be honest. This is my first AU/crossover with Voltron, and so I've been toying with this for awhile.  
> Critiques are welcome here, lol.  
> This will be updated when I feel like it.
> 
> This is a Voltron AU of Maximum Ride, or vice versa. I forgot which.

 

**Bird species of the avians:**

Shiro - Haast's Eagle

Matt - Steller's Sea Eagle

Keith - American Raven

Hunk - Barn Owl

Lance - Wilson's Storm Petrel

Pidge/Katie - American Kestrel

Each his a significantly longer lifespan than a human, at around 180 years.

Shiro was part of an experiment to attempt to bring back extinct species of avians.

He escaped with the rest of the flock at around age eleven. Others certain ages are unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info will come into play as I keep writing.


	2. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early life is hellish for a bird kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask me why I started this after Voltron ended?

It wasn't my choice to be born this way.

I didn't close to be experimented on, for the sake of what Man called "science" .

It wasn't my choice to be thrown out into the normal world, and expected to fit in.

Should I have gone on that mission, if I had known I'd end up in hell?

I can't pick a fight with fate, can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing.....


	3. One: Somewhere In Deep Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third update today because why not?

_**Matthew** _

How would one describe a prison?

Some would say dark, others, gloomy.

Hellish? 

Maybe.

Personally, that's my perspective.

That's how the first eleven years of my life went. The School was a torturous, hellish place for me and my flock.

If I could some it up in some sort of speech, I wouldn't. I'd placed the School in the very depths of my mind, to be forgotten like an old soul.

When Shiro had broken the rest of the flock out, it was as if we had a weight lifted. Although, it was brief.

Now faced with the dangers of the real world, we all basically had to assimilate into pure human society.

How would I describe that?

Equally hellish.

So, now where would this prison question come into the equation?

No time like the present, eh?


	4. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries to help.

_**Shiro** _

Carefully, he sat down at the opposite wall, below a small window which shed hardly any light. His comrade - the other flock member that had accompanied him - sat beside the door, across from him and shivered as though he were stuck in an icebox. His wings were curled defensively around his body.

Matt had given up pacing a long while ago, but Shiro had noticed that the other alternatives that the other had found were less than productive in keeping time.

Like anyone could keep time property in this hell-hole.

Shiro sighed, running his hands through his hair. It had grown dusty in their time within the prison, and if anything could even slightly fix it, it was this.

After he was done, Shiro stood up, turning to the window. The infinite abyss of space met his eyes. Dark. Gloomy. Almost depressing. It made him feel queasy, and so he sat down again.

He looked at Matt. The younger male was still shivering, but now he had lay down on the floor, curled up in the fetal position.

Shiro reached out a hand.  _As if that would do any good. "_ Do you need help?" He asked , but was quickly turned down.

 "I'm fine, Shiro." One of Matt's golden eyes feverishly glared at him from between a gap in his feathers. He sat up, pulling his wings apart. Shiro could see that he was serious.

Shiro looked down at the floor, tracing it with his hand. Dark gray streaks appeared where dust had previously settled. He let out a sigh, and stopped his hand. Dust flew away where it settled.

He got up.

_If he doesn't want help, then maybe he shouldn't get it._

That thought, the Voice that disturbed him every now and again, was back. It brought Shiro swiftly back to the floor again; he hit his head against the wall, and it began pounding.

_But he needs it._ He argued, although it seemed crazy that he was doing so to something that couldn't possibly be real.

The Voice didn't answer - if it were human, it might've been glowering at him.

 "I said I'm fine." As if Matt had heard his thoughts, he was swift to repeat his defense. The younger male curled his wings against himself, leaning back against the wall and shivering again.

Shiro looked up, then back down again. He reconsidered his words, before speaking again. "Are you sure you don't need -"

 " _I said I'm fine. Leave me alone."_

" You.. You're not cold, are you? "

 "No." Clearly a lie from the moment it was spoken. Matt drew his wings apart, almost stunning Shiro with another fierce glare.

Pressing a hand against a wall, Shiro tried to steady himself as he stood back up again. "That's it - I'm coming over there." He gave a disgruntled muttermutter, moving across the cell.

 "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update! I've had school and life to deal with! ❤


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can only keep secrets at bay for so long...

As he approached me, I lifted a wing to shield my eyes from him. "I said no, Shiro."

 "'No' isn't exactly in my vocabulary,  _Matthew._ Shut up and let me help you." He snarled in a very un-Shiro-like manner. I couldn't see him, but from the way he had paused, I could almost sense that he was holding out a hand.

I covered myself completely in my wings, still shivering.

Shiro sat down beside me. I withdrew my wings back to my side and stole a glance at him, uneasy. 

It fell quiet for several moments. Our breathing was the only sound echoing in the cell, aside from the quick metal creaking from my shivers.

 "What is it?" I asked.

Shiro smiles, although in his eyes, I caught a depressed glint. "I'm sorry... For everything, really." He stares at his hands, wings fluttering quickly as if they had a mind of their own. "I'm sorry that I can't say how I feel sometimes. It's just... Being the Flock leader, you're expected to be -"

 " Cold? "

 "Yes." His tone darkened, going cold almost on cue with my words.

Silently, I collected my thoughts, my own 'organized mess ' of a brain. Somehow I found that I could relate to Shiro in a way. I was next in line, should something happen to him, and so maybe I was supposed to act cold when I took the alpha rank.

_Something terrible... Happening to Shiro._ The thought made me queasy. It always has made me so.

I sat up straight, stealing another glance at him. He'd passed out in the time I was thinking, which was an incredible feat.

The thought comforted me, making my shivers stop. 

Smiling, I set my head back on the wall, watching the stars pass by through the small window, as we traveled deeper into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain... 😅


	6. Four: Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is searching.

Midnight had finally fallen. At this time, most people would be fast asleep.

But not Pidge.

Shutting their computer, Pidge frantically blinked back the edges of sleep fighting their way to their eyes. They took off their glasses, briefly cleaning them on their shirt before setting them back upon their face.

_I can't pass out in class again._ Pidge blinked at the clock.  __ ** _12:05 am_** __stared back at them.

_I should really get some sleep._

They stole a glance at the computer in their lap.  _One more hour shouldn't hurt._

They opened the computer again.


End file.
